User blog:SuperHedgehog03/The Chronicle of Chaos: Chapter 1 - The Story
Remember that story I said I would write? Skyjack Saga? Well I found out what a Skyjack is, so I changed it. Now it's this. Hooray. There goes that librarian. Everybody remembers him. He can find the book you want, with ease. But people don’t remember him for that. They remember him for the stories he tells. But then, he asks the listener what their stories are. Sometimes they’ll tell him about their day. But most of the time, they’ll make up a story that couldn’t possibly be real, but is interesting all the same. He’d never heard a story like the one he was about to hear. Ian walked by a Treecko, who he knew was a regular. He’d never learned his name; though he was pretty sure it started with a T. Maybe it was Teddy… or possibly Terry? Tyler? “Theodore,” said the Treecko, “My name is Theodore.” Ian just realized he’d been standing there, awkwardly staring at him. “Oh… excuse me,” replied Ian, “but I was wondering what your name was. How did you know that?” Theodore looked like he’d been asked this question before. “Well,” he said, “when you’ve been living with a psychic your whole childhood, you tend to pick up on their tactics… but I didn't I'm just that good.” Ian thought he might be actually psychic, but who'd ever heard of a psychic Treecko. “So, tell me more about this friend of yours,” said Ian. Theodore responded with, “Well, he’s really my cousin… but you shouldn’t worry about childhood. I’d like to tell you the strangest story you will most likely hear.” “Really?” replied Ian. “…Well, I guess that sounds pretty interesting. Go ahead.” The following story is that story, except Theo isn't actually the narrator. I am. I've cheated all of you and you didn't even notice It all started with a Chimchar; him and his best friend, a Wooper. Their names were Evan and Murky, respectively. They were doing what most young boys of their age would do – sitting on a bench and conversing. Well, maybe most people don’t do that, but they were doing it, all the same. They had no idea that in a few paragraphs, a vortex would sweep them off their feet and lead them to who knows where. But we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, why would two Pokémon be sitting on a bench? Well, to pass the time while we wait for their big paragraph. Of course, they didn’t know that; they were just passing the time. But while we wait, I will describe these two. Evan was short, and didn’t have a very good grasp on what many people of his age acted like – he would try to help people when most boys of 10 would stand by. Murky would stand by – but not because he was normal. He was very airheaded, and often oblivious to his surroundings. And he was 6. How does a 10 year old befriend someone who is 6? That's a good question. Suddenly, the plot existed. A vortex appeared in the air. It was a very large purple vortex. “What is that?” said Evan; that was all he said before he was pulled into this… this Teleportal Thingy of Death and Destruction and Don’t Forget the Chaos. Murky was soon to follow. And then, just as soon as it appeared, it disappeared. What happened to our heroes? Will they ever be found? Find out next time on Dragonite Ball Z! …Ok, that’s not the ending. Out in a forest, a far distance away, the portal reappeared and spat the duo back out, before disappearing again. The Chimchar Evan let out a very surprised and confused, “Huh? What just happened?” Murky replied to that with, “I dunno, but I think we are in a forest and there’s probably going to be scary monsters and not very nice fairies.” And the only thing they could do was to sit and wait. Or walk. And they chose to walk. They walked for what seemed like hours but was likely only minutes. They marveled at the scenery, at the Pidgeys and Vivillons, at the trees and plants. They were definitely caught off guard when another one of these Teleportal Thingies of Death and Destruction and Don’t Forget the Chaos appeared. This time, however, they did not get sucked in, but rather, saw somebody come out. A Riolu, in fact, who was yelling and kicking. “WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? YOU CAN’T DO THIS! I HAVE A FAMILY, AND A… FAMILY! WHAT’S GOING ON!” he was yelling, before finally realizing whatever he was yelling at was nowhere to be found. “Um, excuse me,” asked Evan, “but… who are you and how did you get here?” The Riolu, just then realizing the two were there, said, “Oh, me? I’m Riley… Riley Johannason. I got vortexed here by some turtles.” “Turtles?” asked Murky. “What are those?” Riley replied with, “Yeah, one had sunglasses on and the other had a star tattoo around his eye,” which not only didn’t answer Murky’s question, but possibly raised even more. “Well,” he continued, “We should probably find someone who can help us.” They walked, and they walked, and they walked some more, before finally coming to a house. The house was made mostly of stone, and covered in plants and grass; it looked like it had been abandoned for several years. “…So are we going to go into that house?” said Evan. The others agreed to go enter the home, and so they did. The house was much less uncivilized than they had expected – it clearly had access to electricity, and there was carpeting in most rooms. And when they went into the kitchen they found… “Brownies,” was Evan’s only word. Before the other two could blink, he was over to the goodies and had already eaten one. Riley implored him to stop. “We need to save some for the flamingos!” he cried. He had gone over to take the tin from him when they heard footsteps from the doorway. “What are you doing in my kitchen?” Guiltily turning around, they saw a Treecko in the entrance to the kitchen. “That’s you, right?” said Ian, who was finding this story to be very interesting. “No,” replied Theodore, “It was Shrek. Anyway…” Riley said, “This is your house? I thought it belonged to some flamingos.” The Treecko (whom we now know is Theodore) replied, “No, that the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Now, answer the question: what are you doing in my house?” Murky ran up to him, spurting out, “Well we were walking around the forest and then there was this guy who I think looks like a dog and then we found this house cause we were looking for a house and then we found some brownies and then we ate them.” Taken aback by this rambling, Theodore was still upset about three people breaking into this house, saying, “Well, that’s nice, but you all need to go before-,” but was then interrupted by Riley’s response of, “Hey, you’re the guy from the ending of that RPCRP thing, right?” Theo was thoroughly surprised. Nobody remembered that segment of RPCRP, much less somebody who wasn’t there. He said, “Your breaking of the fourth wall appalls me. I am Theo… and you are?” After several introductions, Theodore said, continued, “Well then, I suppose you may be looking for Grandille City, in that direction.” He pointed to the east. “So please get out of my house.” He pushed the trio out the door, and shut it. Evan, Murky and Riley walked some distance, before they heard the door opening again. “And while you’re out, can you look for my cousin?” Theo shouted. "His name is Lincoln, and he's an Abra. He sticks out like a sore thumb, you'll see him." He then closed the door." “And they told you all this?” asked Ian. Theodore replied, “I think they did,” before looking at the clock and exclaiming, “I better be going now.” He stood up and headed for the door. “Well, come back anytime,” said Ian. He got his response. “No." Theo then walked outside, never to be seen until I felt like he should be seen. Several hours later, the library was closing up. The only people inside it were Ian, and some suspicious Pawniards. The Pawniards walked up to Ian, and told him, "You're coming with us... sucker." It was clear that they weren't very professional. Oh but then they knocked him out, with chloroform, probably. I don't think Pawniard learns any sleeping moves. Except Rest, but that doesn't count. So what happened to Ian? Well, seeing how the second chapter is already up, you probably already know. Or do you know? I mean, it's also going to be rewritten, so you never know. But it'll be next time on The Chronicles of Chaos. To Be Continued.... and then roundabout played That's the story. It was OK, I guess. I had to kinda almost rewrite it, cause it wasn't that good. But now it's OK. Category:Blog posts